


A Happy Accident (And the Scandal it Sparked)

by orphan_account



Series: Exchangelock fills [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is an Omega, but that has never stopped him from doing his job. Until now, that is.  (Exchangelock What if exchange)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Accident (And the Scandal it Sparked)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beargirl1393](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/gifts).



> Beargirl1393 asked for _‘What if Mycroft is an Omega and Anthea is an Alpha and somehow (whether they were a couple already and planning it or Mycroft accidentally went into heat at work), Mycroft becomes pregnant. Basically anything to do with the pregnancy, and maybe people’s reactions?(no sex)’_
> 
> I sort of clung onto the whole reactions bit and worked around that. This was my first time writing anything A/B/O… and my first time writing Mythea. Hope you like it.
> 
> Also. Background/implied Viclock happened… Opps? Didn't put it in the tags because it is very very brief.

**5 weeks**

This was not happening.

It _can not_ be happening.

Mycroft stares down at the test in his hands, frozen. Part of him had known, as much as he didn’t want to admit it. Protection had been the last thing on either of their minds at the time. 

“Mycroft?” The familiar voice drifts through the bathroom door. 

He can practically feel her uncertainty. He can’t help but wonder if she knew. It must be on his scent by now, right? He’d spent so little time dealing with such primal matters in his life, he really can’t say. 

“Mycroft?” she says, firmer this time, and with a knock. 

She will only wait outside the door for so long, he knows this. He takes a deep breath, clutching the offending object in one hand and unlocks the door.

_Time to face the music._

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Anthea is outside the door, concern and anxiety coming off of her in waves. 

Mycroft doesn’t say a word. He can’t. Put him in a room full of diplomates and he can sway even the most stubborn to see thing his way, but in matters like this, matter of the heart, he’s completely out of his depth. No previous experience to fall back on. 

He doesn’t have to flounder for long, as Anthea's gaze falls to his hand. Knuckles flushed white as he grips one end of the test. Her eyes widen, and there’s a beat of silence before she speaks.

"Is it-"

"Yes," he says shortly, cutting her off. 

She takes a deep breath, and for a moment Mycroft worries that that is it. They hadn't planned for this to happen. They’d only just bonded. The heat had been an accident to begin with. Two missed pills while on a business trip, that was all.

But then she’s pulling him into a hug, and she’s crying. He wraps his arms around her after a moments hesitation.

"You're- this is okay?",

"Okay?" She laughs, and pulls back, her hands cupping his face. "This is wonderful.”

Just like that, all the fear Mycroft had been holding onto dissipates. 

~~~

**3 Months**

They decide to keep the fact that Mycroft is pregnant on a need to know basis. Which, at this point, includes just himself and Anthea. He uses scent blockers at work, so there’s really no reason anyone will notice the change in his scent. And he’s able to cover the slowly growing baby bump thanks to his already soft stomach. It won’t be so easy in another month or so. 

Of course, someone was bound to notice sooner or later. It came as no surprise that Sherlock just _knew_.

"Oh, good lord," Sherlock groans from where he’s sprawled out in his arm chair. It’s two o'clock on a Thursday afternoon and he’s still in his pyjamas. "You're pregnant." Mycroft can’t quite decide if that’s disgust or surprise in his brother's tone. Perhaps both.

"I had come by to give you the news myself. A gesture of goodwill, or some such nonsense." He shrugs flippantly.

"How anyone hasn't noticed is a mystery to me," Sherlock scoffs. "I thought you didn't want to _encourage stereotypes_ ," he adds, mocking Mycroft in the process.

"I may have been mistaken."

"Mistaken?" Sherlock sits up, obviously taken aback. 

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"No... just didn't expect to hear you say it. Finally decided to find yourself a _goldfish_?"

"For your information, I've been with someone for quite sometime. It's merely the pregnancy, that came as a surprise."

"How is Anthea, by the way." Sherlock smirks.

"She's fine. How goes the search for a new flatmate?"

Sherlock grumbles something under his breath before collapsing back into his chair and wrapping his robe tighter around himself.

"You realize this will make you an uncle."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" he snaps, eyes narrowing. 

"Perhaps..." Mycroft's voice trails off. He isn’t sure what he'd hoped for coming here today. John had left. Married. He and Mary were expecting as well. And there was Sherlock. He had friends, of course, but not a mate. _He’s lonely._ Table’s have turned and Mycroft doesn’t have it in him to point that out to Sherlock. They sit there for a few moments in bitter silence before Mycroft speaks up again. "I've just entered the second trimester."

"How long do you think you can hide it?"

"Not much longer," Mycroft admits, tucking his hands over the small bump instinctively. "I wanted you to know first, before it becomes a scandal."

"I'm sure your superiors will take to it well," Sherlock sneers, head tipping back against the chair as he spoke. "Omega British government official hits it off with his Alpha assistant."

"We're hoping it doesn't get blown out of proportion." 

"Media loves a good scandal, Mycroft."

"You would know."

Sherlock rolls his eyes, but at least the tension between them seems to have fizzled out. With a sigh, Mycroft gets to his feet, straightening his coat back out before leaving. 

He barely makes it to the doorway before Sherlock speaks again, this time, his voice almost gleeful. "Oh, and Mycroft… Who's going to tell Mummy?"

~~~

**4 Months**

More individuals are slowly being made privy to the information, out of necessity. Most of the people he and Anthea interact with on a daily basis know. His supervisor had already known of their relationship, so the pregnancy hardly comes as a surprise. It’s frowned upon, but they’re already bonded, and Anthea's security clearance makes her nearly irreplaceable. It’s no surprise that neither of them are reprimanded. 

There still hasn’t been a public announcement. 

But secrets like this never stay secret for long…

~~~

Mycroft wakes with a start. Pain ripping through his stomach. Hot, stabbing pain. He means to cry out, call for help. _Something_. But all that comes out is a whine. He’s disoriented, drowning in pain and the heart wrenching fear that something is wrong. He’s vaguely aware that he’s sat up, cradling his stomach and leaning forward. There are hands on his shoulders, his cheek. Someone speaking.

_Anthea_

_"Can you hear me love?"_.

Her words sound like they’re a mile off, but he nods, sucking down gulps of air. 

She’s speaking again, but not to him this time. When her touch returns he leans into her, muttering almost incoherently.

_"It's okay. Everything's going to be okay."_

Her words melt over him, pulling him back to reality. Soon enough there are more voices. More hands moving him about. 

The last thing he remembers before the world fades to black is the hands moving him to a stretcher.

~~~

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Mycroft knows where he is before he opens his eyes. 

He plays back what little he remembers. He'd woken up with pain radiating from his stomach... /The baby/. He keeps his eyes closed. His very own schrodingers mystery. In that moment, his baby is both alive and dead, for as long as he keeps his eyes closed, as long as he doesn’t know the truth. 

He squeezes his eyes tighter, clenching his fists as he slowly becomes more aware of his body.

"Myc?" Anthea's voice is tired, but he can still hear the hope in it all the same.

Slowly, his eyes flicker open. Blinking against the harsh hospital lights. He looks to his right, and there she is. Looking absolutely exhausted. 

"The baby?" His voice cracks. _How long had he been out?_

"He's fine," she manages, tears just barely being held back. "It was your apendix. Only you would have to have surgery while pregnant." She shakes her head. "You're fine. The baby's fine."

"He..." Mycroft breaths, the only word that seems to have sunk in through the entire conversation.

Anthea bites at her lip and nods. "He," she confirms with rare smile. "We're having a boy."

Mycroft moves the hand not stuck with an IV over his belly, gently covering it. He doesn’t even realize he's started crying until Anthea moves closer, wiping away the tears and kissing him. 

~~~

The hospital scare ends as well as it can, all things considered. But, as it turns out, ER nurses are not half as reliable as government employees. Before the end of the next day it hits internet news sites. Not quite enough of a scandal for newspapers, but enough to circulate the web.

**Omega Government Official Taken Advantage of by Alpha Assistant?**

**Should Omega's Hold Places in Government?**

**Government Official’s Assistant, Helping with Much More than Filing: Where are your tax dollars going?**

The headlines go on and on. 

They spend a week in the hospital. A week of Mycroft doing damage control from his phone, while Anthea flutters around him attentively, constantly reminding him to 'take it easy'. It’s another week and a half of home care before his doctor deems him fit to work.

~~~

**5 Months**

“No.” 

The first day back to work Mycroft and Anthea are called into his superior’s office. 

“It’s for the best,” he says, placatingly. Mycroft has seen that before, but never directed towards him. He’s worked hard to get where he is. Never has the fact that he’s an Omega been an issue. Until now. “There’s simply too much noise around this issue. Most of your daily work can be picked up by others, and what can’t… well, you can do from home. I’m sure Anthea can run necessary paperwork back here when needed.”

“I’m pregnant, not disabled,” Mycroft says, his words are like ice. He can feel Anthea’s barely contained rage in the chair beside him. 

“I’m aware of that. We’re just trying to take the best road here.”

“And you think that’s putting me on leave?” 

“Not just you…” He glances at Anthea, but instead of the pity he offered Mycroft, it’s almost apologetic. “As I said, the issue surrounds both of you. It should quiet down by the time your maternity leave is over.”

“This is not damage control, _sir_.” Anthea’s practically burning with anger. Mycroft’s not sure how the man across the desk doesn’t see it. Still, her features give nothing away, ever the professional. “By putting us on leave, you’re proving every single person that doubts our professionalism right. _Damage control_ would be publicly stating that our work has never suffered due to our relationship and letting us do our jobs.”

He looks away, nervously straightening out the file in front of him. “I’m sorry,” he mutters, no longer able to look at either of them. “It’s out of my hands now. I’ll email if anything urgent arrises.”

They fight the forced leave, to no avail. As it turns out, it would be legal for Mycroft to be fired simply for being too attractive of an Omega. The fact that they are allowing him to return after his paternity leave is a grace in itself. Slowly, they move past it. One more gender law they can work against when things are back to normal. 

~~~

**7 Months**

Mycroft’s relationship with sweets has always been a bitter one. For years he’d watched his diet, his younger brother’s childhood teasing never far from his mind. But now, he’s as large as house, none of his suits fit properly, and he’ll be damned if he’s guilted out of a biscuit. 

That isn’t to say he’s not self conscious. He is, but he’s gotten very good at denying the fact. 

That is, until Sherlock walks into his flat, unannounced, while he’s enjoying a few of said biscuits.

“Sure there’s only one in there?” Sherlock quips, dropping into an armchair across from Mycroft with a flourish. He’s happy. Mycroft hasn’t seen him like this since… well, since before his ‘death’.

“I’m sure. Have the scans to prove it.” Mycroft sets the plate aside. 

“Don’t stop on my account.”

“I’m not.”

“Good.”

They sit in silence, Sherlock absently looking around Mycroft’s home. It’s been years since he’s stepped foot in it, no doubt he’s recording everything that’s changed.

“Not to be crass, but what are you doing here?” Mycroft asks finally. “I don’t believe we had plans.”

“Anthea kidnapped me,” Sherlock replies. And the pout that goes along with it is priceless. Mycroft reaches for his plate of biscuits once again. “She thinks we should _catch up_.”

“I find it’s best not to argue with her. She’s normally right.”

Sherlock shrugs his shoulders, looking around again before he announces, “Let’s play a game.”

An hour later they have the chairs pulled close around an end table, the game and a fresh plate of biscuits between them. 

“E-4?”

“Miss.” Sherlock smirks as Mycroft picks up yet another white piece. “D-7.”

Mycroft’s face scrunches up in frustration before muttering, “Bravo, you’ve sunk my cruiser.”

There’s a shuffle of pieces before he goes again. “F-8. You’ve found a flatmate.”

“Hit. And yes, an old friend actually. C-3”

“Miss. E-8. Do I know them?”

“Hit. Destroyer sunk.” Sherlock takes his time picking out a red piece. “E-5… Trevor ring a bell?”

Mycroft pauses. Sherlock’s attention is solely focused on his board, but there is a distinct flush spreading across his cheeks. Suddenly, he’s not so interested in the game. “Victor Trevor? The boy from your university?” 

Sherlock nods. 

“Good. I’m happy for you.” 

Mycroft knows Sherlock would probably die before admitting Mycroft’s approval is important to him. It doesn’t matter. For a split second, it’s written across his features. And then it’s gone, a perfect, uninterested mask in it’s place.

“He’s just a flatmate. I’m sure he’ll tire of me soon enough.”

“All the same,” Mycroft says. “I’m happy for you.” He doesn’t give Sherlock a chance to say anything else on the matter. “I-9”

~~~

**9 Months**

Mycroft wakes to Anthea’s hand gently pressed against his stomach. She doesn’t notice he’s up right away, and he takes the opportunity to enjoy this moment. The morning light is just beginning to spill into their bedroom, making her almost glow. Curls falling just in front of her eyes as she smiles, probably feeling their child kicking. 

“Morning,” Mycroft murmurs.

She looks up at him, her nose scrunching up playfully. 

“Someone’s up early.”

“I’m not sure he ever sleeps in there.”

Mycroft grabs her hand, tugging her down to lay beside him. She rests her head on his shoulder, one arm still draped protectively over his belly. 

“Any day now,” she says. “You excited.”

“Nervous,” he admits. 

“Why would _you_ be nervous?”

He laughs softly, pressing a kiss against the top of her head. It isn’t something they’ve really talked about before. 

“I don’t want to fail him.” It’s a quiet, almost somber admission.

Anthea props herself up on her elbow, so she’s just above Mycroft. “You won’t fail him,” she says. And it’s so earnest, he honestly wants to believe it.

“How do you know?”

“Because you’re nervous. You’re worried, and I know that no matter what, you will try your best for our child and… that’s what matters.”

“I’m sure many parents thought they were doing what was best and-”

“Mycroft,” she cuts him off, shaking her head. “You’ll do fine. _We_ will do fine.”

That does the trick. Because he’s not in this alone in this. Together, nothing can stop them. He smiles, lacing his hand with hers over his belly.

“We will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr or Twitter @Shellysbees for more madness.
> 
> Thank you Beltainefaerie for being such an amazing beta <3


End file.
